


SputnikI

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Hermaphrodites, M/M, porn with a little plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: 重逢后，他们亲吻、相拥。一切疑问终将得到答案。





	SputnikI

**Author's Note:**

> [这篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783291)的后续。

“你胖了。”亚瑟抱着他说，“好像也瘦了。”

“嗯哼。”他轻哼了一声，扭着身子把自己卡进亚瑟怀里，寻找着舒服的姿势。亚瑟拍了一下他的臀瓣，又捏了捏。

“这里还是这么翘。”

意料之中地，他笑了出来。

阔别几年，加上在地下躺的那段时间，克拉克确实瘦了下来。但身体的线条依旧柔和，抱起来也还是软软的，只是感觉怀里空了一点。亚瑟没觉得有什么不好——倒不是说克拉克之前的样子不好——克拉克怎样都好。

他对于亚瑟来讲本来就不重，现在更是单手就能搂起来，像长了翅膀一样，不过他本来就会飞。

亚瑟用力地闻他，呼吸重重地打在他的皮肤上，有点痒。

痒——这是他苏醒之后的感觉。空气扑入胸腔是痒的，风穿过发梢是痒的，拳头击碎纪念碑是痒的。

那道熟悉的目光落在身上⋯⋯心里是痒的。

彼时他的意识还未清明，仅仅是本能地陷入一种莫名的愤怒中，愤怒什么？愤怒人类的脆弱、反复无常：他在世的时候，人们质疑他存在的意义，质疑他向地球伸出援手的目的；他死去之后，他们又建造了那样一个滑稽的雕像和纪念碑，沉浸于悼念的仪式感中，好像这样就能抵销当初对他的恶意。

纵然有放不下的事情，死对于他而言依旧是一种解脱。世间烦扰，他看不见，就当作不存在了。

然而他还没安息多久，就被“叫醒”了。

“那之后你去了哪？”

“跟那之前一样，”克拉克沉下身子，让亚瑟的勃发挤进自己的臀峰之中，感觉到对方的呼吸越发浓重，得意地在他的肩膀上蹭蹭，“——唔，我在酒吧听到两个大兵提到艾斯尼亚岛上有‘情况’，有军队在那勘探。”

“是你，呃，你的星球的？”

“是的，氪⋯⋯星。”

他说出“氪”时嘴唇嘟起，亚瑟理所当然地偷了一个吻。

“我就去了那里，找到了氪星的飞船——天知道她是什么时候停在那里的——了解了我从哪里来，也就是那时候我才第一次听到‘氪星’这个地方。”

亚瑟又亲了他一下。

他像骑着亚瑟时一样上下动着腰，用臀瓣夹着那根大家伙磨蹭，亚瑟定住他，大掌包住他的肉屁股，粗糙的手指也挤进股沟中，找到那个害羞的小口，色情地揉搓。

克拉克被揉得腰都软了，趴在他怀里，弹性十足的胸肌压着他，明明是男人，这个地方却像女人一样浑圆又柔软，两颗挺立起来的小豆子蹭得亚瑟心痒。

“然后⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯氪星之前流亡的将军和他的部下找到了地球，找到了我，后来发生的事情你也知道了。”

克拉克向后顶着，让自己的臀肉更多地陷进他的手中，

“我不知道。”亚瑟耸耸肩，“我当时在山里。”

也不知道是真不知道还是装傻。

克拉克咬住他的胡子轻轻拉扯以抗议，声音听起来咬牙切齿：“我和那位将军打了一架，毁了几乎一整个城市。”回忆起那段日子，他有点沮丧，靠在亚瑟颈窝，“我很⋯⋯内疚，努力地⋯⋯拯救更多的人，来弥补我的过错⋯⋯蝙蝠侠，在那之前，似乎就记恨于心。”

“他可以要求你肉偿。”亚瑟满不在乎地嗤笑，又捏了一把他的屁股，“我敢保证，这个屁股可以抵销你的战损。”

“谢谢。”克拉克歪头，当作行了个礼，“我还没来得及提议，就死掉了。”

“永远都来不及了。”亚瑟冷哼一声，“这个屁股现在已经是我的了。”

克拉克在他的手掌里扭了扭表示赞同。

他们欢爱的场所渐渐地不局限于床上，甚至不局限于室内。

亚瑟揽着克拉克的腰沉入波涛，克拉克在水中看他，眼睛带着笑。阳光透过水面落在那双蓝眼睛里，好像天空和海水的蓝都被偷走，统统装进了神子的眼里。

他们都不需要呼吸，于是越沉越深，直到海洋深处，阳光也无法到达的地方。海水冰冷，克拉克的身体依旧温暖如阳光。

披风在水中扬起撩人的形状，亚瑟将他按在礁石上，粗暴地剥下他的制服。

“我们这样算不算污染海洋环境？”

“那你就好好含着。”

他真的含着他们制造的“污染”回到了公寓，在亚瑟面前张开腿让那些黏稠的液体顺着大腿根流下，脚尖点地，轻快地跑进浴室。

亚瑟一步一步跟着他的脚印，海水在地板上留下黏腻的印记。

“小美人鱼。”他在浴室门口说。

克拉克对着花洒试水温，回过头来看他，这个身影和记忆中某个画面重迭了。

亚瑟突然就无法压抑自己内心的情感，走过去狠狠抱住了他。

早该这么做的，那时候他就不该放手。

花洒的水声停了，克拉克跪在亚瑟腿间，握着半勃的性器，用嘴唇轻轻磨蹭。亚瑟低头看着自己的阴茎在艳红欲滴的唇瓣边若即若离，欲望又如同波涛一样翻涌。克拉克立起身子，将他的阴茎按向自己的胸脯，龟头几乎是陷入了柔软的乳肉里，克拉克抬头看他的反应，挺起胸让他的顶端抵上其中一边，绕着乳晕打转。

这可真是个惊喜。“你从哪学的？”他捏住克拉克的下巴，指肚摩挲刚才还将将含着自己的嘴唇，克拉克张嘴把他的手指含了进去，用虎牙轻轻磨蹭。

“我遇到过许多人，”克拉克狡黠地笑了，“我也有欲望，亚瑟。”

他的眼前于是不由自主地出现了克拉克与“许多人”相处的种种，他当然清楚这位外星王子有多迷人，性别不会成为约束克拉克的条件；脑海中克拉克学习、运用这些小把戏的画面并没有让他嫉妒或是生气，反而更激起了他内心的涌动。

他把克拉克拽起来抵到了墙上，氪星人立刻抬起腿配合地环住他的腰，这是挑衅，也是炫耀。

刚被使用过的小口又被侵入了，亚瑟狠狠地揉捏他胸前饱满的圆球，单手提着他的腰不停地把他按向自己的阴茎，克拉克的背脊与瓷砖墙壁摩擦发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，顾忌着人类建造的房子的耐用程度，亚瑟抱着他换了个姿势，让他躺在地上，分开他的腿再次开拓他的肉洞。

氪星小王子可怜地哀叫，然而他明白这决不是因为痛苦，于是更用力地挺进去，彷佛雄兽在寻找雌兽体内的子宫。他伸手覆住柔软的小腹，似乎能感觉到自己的凶器顶起的形状。

克拉克的脚比他的小多了，脚踝也秀气得很，克拉克曾经裹着披风迎接他归来，在他面前展开披风露出赤裸的全然准备好的身体，以及那双可爱轻盈的红靴子。

超人制服几乎成了他的性癖，想到他们利用红披风等等作为道具做的荒唐事，亚瑟的欲望愈发高涨，握住比他手腕粗不了多少的脚踝，把克拉克的腿折到了胸口。柔软的氪星人呈现出不可思议的形状，下体被连带抬起，粗壮硬物进出的画面让他看得一清二楚，他的阴茎几乎戳到了胸膛，委屈地滴着前液；视线往上移，那张漂亮的脸上也淌了泪水，蓝眼睛被浸得盈盈发亮。

他们已经离开了海洋，可那潮湿腥膻的味道仍然萦绕着，昭告着欲望与未竟的情事。

海洋永不枯竭，欲望亦永无止息之时。

卡尔消失了很长一段时间，再次见面是他邀请亚瑟到孤独堡垒去。亚瑟一直知道它在哪，却从未到过；他穿过茫茫冰原，那片地外建筑的门缓缓洞开，红披风在门后出现。

内心涌起一股难以名状的渴望，他加快脚步，将外星王子狠狠拥进怀里，风雪声渐消，堡垒里气温适宜，他却感到热。

他轻轻摩挲克拉克的脸颊，闻到了对方身上熟悉的味道，似乎比以往多了一丝丝甜，他将这归咎为思念。

很快，他们拥抱，亲吻，机器人将他们引向浮在空中的床，他隔着制服揉捏（各种意义上）超人的翘屁股，沿着背脊曲线向上，摸到了后颈的拉链。

制服下，克拉克不着寸缕，亚瑟握着他的脚踝轻柔地褪下最后一部分衣物，暌违已久的身体袒露在亚瑟的眼前。

克拉克突然凑过去亲吻他，呼吸急促，看起来有些紧张，他并未在意，只是慢慢抚摸克拉克光裸的背脊。随即克拉克抓住他的手，微微颤抖着送向自己的胯部，从两腿间穿过，向上，他的指肚贴上了两片柔软的嫩肉。

确认那是什么之后一瞬间他像被击中了似的，不可思议地看着克拉克，卡尔-艾尔，遥远的消亡了的高度文明星球的遗孤。克拉克羞红了脸，目光游移。

“我想了很久，思考我到底需要什么——一开始，父亲让我保护好中枢宝典，因为那是氪星文明延续下去的关键，但是打败了佐德之后，我又不明白它存在的意义了。”

“——中枢宝典，那是什么？”

“是氪星所有科技的融合，有了它就能‘复兴氪星’，或者该说，征服地球。”

“它在哪里？”

“在我身上。”克拉克抬手，四周幕墙上闪动着电子活动的路线，随即渐渐变小，出现了原子，又出现了分子，继而出现了世间万物，日升月落，斗转星移，“我就是中枢宝典。”

“你？”亚瑟没有太惊讶，背负整个星球的文明，这样的人他并不是没有见过，只是还有些好奇，“怎么——”

“就是我，父亲把我送到地球之前，把中枢宝典融入我的身体里。我的每一个细胞，每一滴血，都有中枢宝典的存在。”

卡尔-艾尔的蓝眼睛闪着银河与海的光辉。

他来自海洋，亚瑟想道，他曾经向往陆地，但从来没有这样渴望过触碰天空。

“在我之前，氪星已经很久没有自然分娩的婴儿了。他们有基因库，能随意组合自己想要的基因，筛选掉有缺陷的基因，从而得到最完美的孩子。”

亚瑟的眼前出现了水下的藤蔓，那上面长满了水球一样的果实，水球中蜷缩着型态各异的胎儿。

“完美的，就是最好的吗？”他不禁问。

“氪星的科技已经到达了顶峰，大概除了追求完美之外没有别的动力了。”克拉克耸耸肩，“在这个前提下，我确实是一个残缺的人。可正是因为我在地球成长，才明白残缺并不是什么问题，每个人都有缺陷。”他用指尖触碰亚瑟的眉毛，轻轻抚摸断开的那一处，印上一吻，“也正是这些缺陷才让生命有如此大的魅力。就像拼图一样，大家都不是完整的，但总能找到适合自己的那一块。”

他的身后，日月交融，天水相接，形成宇宙间最明亮的光辉。

亚瑟感觉他想要告诉自己什么，又不敢确定，于是等待他的答案。

克拉克却不再说话了，将亚瑟还未勃起的阴茎纳入自己未被进入过的洞口，里面缓缓淌出黏滑的花液，亚瑟很轻松就全根没入，他收缩着把亚瑟吸硬，渐渐涨大的器官彻底填满了紧窄的甬道，就像他所说的那样，他们就是两块拼图，在这一刻互相契合了。

“我该叫你什么？”亚瑟捏住他的下巴，贴着他的嘴唇，威尔、克拉克、卡尔-艾尔⋯⋯“你有过那么多名字，哪一个才是真的？”

“我就在这里，我不会走了。”他答非所问，却是亚瑟想要的答案。

名字只是一个代号，玫瑰换了名字也依旧芬芳，他们所处之地不会因为名称改变而让他们不能容身，面前的人也是一样，不管曾经以什么身份面对世人，他对于亚瑟的意义都是不会变的。

亚瑟把他按住，托高他的腰，试探地抽送，他却不领情，用脚跟轻叩亚瑟的臀部，腰也不安分地乱扭：“我没那么脆弱，亚瑟。”还拽着亚瑟的头发轻轻拉向自己，嘴唇摩挲他的胡须，“你可以弄坏我。”

这让他收起了不必要的怜惜，阔别已久的性爱恢复了往昔的节奏，在超人的堡垒里毋需顾忌任何事情，他们可以肆意探索对方的身体。他毫无预警地狠力顶了进去，卡尔的脚尖绷紧，发出一声惊叫，他低头检查那个入口，虽然被完全撑开，但是没有受伤或是即将受伤的迹象，这预示着他能做得更多。

深浅不一地抽插了一会儿，卡尔的小腹微微痉挛，咬着嘴唇高潮了，比之前的任何一次都快。“什么感觉？”亚瑟按住他的肚子，再动作时那里还是会微微震颤，小口无意识地吮吸，和之前的反应有点不一样，但是又说不出来到底哪里不一样。

克拉克的眼神有那么一瞬间的失焦，随即手指攀上亚瑟的手臂，抬起下半身迎合对方的进入：“从这里，”他思索着要如何表达，另一只手抓着亚瑟的手去触碰自己，先是下腹，“到这里，”再缓缓往上，“再到这里，”来到了心口，“像发芽一样，钻过来——”

这样的形容前所未有，亚瑟不由得好笑，“感觉好还是不好？”

“很好，很好，”他舔舔嘴唇也笑了，“一直很好。”

亚瑟吻他那沾了水光的唇，描摹他优美而克制的唇线，亚瑟不愿意用过于女性化的词语去形容他，却不得不承认他有着童话中公主一样的樱桃色唇瓣，吮吸的时候也能尝到甜蜜的气息，他的一切都是甜的，嘴唇，笑容，眼神……像亚瑟小时候做的关于糖果屋的梦。

克拉克很白，皮肤是牛奶一样的颜色，皮肤光滑完美，没有一道疤痕，就连肌肉的形状也是委婉柔和的，而亚瑟身体轮廓粗犷，浑身布满图腾刺青，指腹粗糙，眉骨有一处旧伤，或许正是这样的不同，才让他们像磁铁的两极，被对方牢牢吸引。堡垒里的灯光让亚瑟得以暂时在克拉克身上留下痕迹，他珍视这样的机会，匍匐亲吻神子的身体。结合也是留下痕迹的一种方式，克拉克让他再用力一点，他从善如流，按住对方的腰，狠狠挺身，随即感觉到顶端碰到小小一圈软肉。“……用力。”克拉克哑着嗓子哀求，蓝眼睛噙满泪水看着他，小腹缓缓起伏，他把这当作一种吸引，对着刚才那一处顶弄，“是这里吗？我做得对吗？”他的小王子抽噎着不住点头，在他的进攻下失去了声音。

他进入到了克拉克身体深处，性器头部被脆弱的肉环柔柔箍住，他明白这意味着什么，再无法控制自己，最后撞入的那一下，射进了始终包裹着自己的地方。克拉克震颤着，把他抱紧，喉咙里压抑着一声哭叫，随即是急急的喘气。

亚瑟翻了个身，让卡尔趴在自己身上，小王子喘了好一会儿，咬他的脖子，虎牙刺在他皮肤上痒痒的。他们就这样相拥，沉默，四周静寂，却只感觉心安。

克拉克说自己“想了很久”，那么他思考的结论到底是什么？亚瑟在隐隐之中得到了答案。毫无疑问他们会相伴很久，比和他们现在的一部分朋友更久，他们的能力、生命，都趋于无限，各自组成了符号的一个闭环。也许他们不是最契合的两块拼图，但是时间会让他们更了解对方，也更明白陪伴的意义。也许他们还并不是最适合彼此的，也许他们还会分开，然而此刻他们拥有着彼此，在远离人群的地方，灵魂深处的渴望相互触碰，这就是宇宙中最重要的事情，一切疑问终将得到答案。

END


End file.
